spirited away forever and a day
by animeROX4ever
Summary: sen has lived a hard life she ran away 2 years ago from her adopted family and has stumbled back to the world of spirits....will they remember or have they forgotten? RR please CH
1. Default Chapter

Its been 7 years since she was in the spirit world,was it a

dream or was it real?

Hi my names chihiro and im 17 years old when I was 10 I was trapped in some place called the spirit world. Now I don't know if it really happened or if it was just a bad/good dream it was like a fairy tale but if someone ever told you it ended happily ever after…. they were lying. When I was 13 both my parents died.My mom died in a car crash and soon after that my dad, broken up by my mothers death killed himself.

Nobody in my family wanted me because I was different…you see when I was 12 I found out I was special…I had weird powers I was a great fighter and still am (but a lot better)my powers were like……..i could fly……and I well was a storm spirit very rare …..i could do electrical attacks and thunder (weird huh!)

Since my family didn't want me I was sent to an orphanage,I was moved to a lot of places because no one wanted me. I also had an attitude problem you know like a lot of pride and loner type thing.i dressed different from other girls(ripped baggy pants,hair always in a high messy ponytail,always in a black shirt not baggy not tight, old worn out shoes, a baggy grey hoody and no make up)most girls my age were sluts though, but not me I wouldn't let a guy near me.

When I was 15 I was adopted by an abusive family so I ran away a month later.

I've been gone for 2 years and they didn't come after me ……half of me wanted them to …you know feel wanted but the other half knew if they did it would be a nifghtmare.

So now im 17 and living on the streets with no place to go.

_Well I couldn't tell you,why she felt that way she felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,I just watch here make the same mistakes again._

_Whats wrong ,whats wrong now, to many, to many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs…where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home that's where she lies broke down inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside fine the reasons why._

_You've been rejected and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong,be strong now to many,to many problems,don't know where she belongs….where she belongs._

_She wants to go home but nobody's home that's where she lies broke down inside._

_Theres no place to go , no place to to dry her eyes broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides,her dreams she can't find, she's losing her mind,she's falling behind,she can't find her place,she's losing her fait,she's falling from grace she's all over the place yeahhhh._

_She wants to go home but nobody's home that's where she lies broke down inside._

_There's no place to go no place to go,to dry her eyes broken inside._

_She's lost inside lost inside oh ohhhh_

_She's lost inside lost inside yeahhh._

**Hope all you cool ppl liked it no flames please and review!**


	2. hate is a powerful thing!

Omg I can't spell her name so sorry!i always forget how to spell chihriu's name because I can't spell shit so yeaaaaaaaah! Enjoy! And review.

It was 10:47PM everyone was in their home but not chihriu ,chihriu was walking down the street not like a slut but trying to find a place where she could stay.

She soon came upon the old forest she once lived by.

She felt an odd aura when she walked near it.

'Maybe just a look.'she thought as she entered the abandoned woods.

Her feet crushed the new fallen leaves on the ground…it was so dark and creepy yet some sort of energy drew her in made her want to see more…

She walked past what she made out in the dark as little house a flash back came to her.

_Flash back_

_She ran through the forest as fast as she could passing the little houses screaming…"I HATE YOU HAKU YOU LIED NOTHING IS ALRIGHT THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT I HATE YOU,WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK FOR ME!!!!"_

_But somewhere in another world where she couldn't see stood a young man her age staring up at the sky a single tear of anger ran down his face…………._

Chihiro stopped when she saw a stone carving in front of her…..she looked up and there it was beautiful in the moon light……….the entrance to the spirit world.

Chihriu begain to walk again anger swelling up in her heart….

"you lied"she whispered.

"you said everything would work out."her voice grew louder as her pace quickened.

"you promised." she stopped.

"I HATE YOU!!"chihriu's screamed echoed through the tunnel along woth her footsteps as she ran as hard as she could tears of anger streamed down and stained her pale face.

Chihriu kept running even when she came out of the tunnel and crossed the for her freedom crying for a broken proise and a person she claimed to hate…

_Everytime we lie awake after every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet._

_Every room they kept awake,by every silent scream we make._

_All the felings that I get,but I still don't miss you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it._

_**I hate everything about you why do I love you.**_

_**I hate everything about you why do I love you.**_

_**You hate everything about me why do you love me………**_

I know its not the full song but I was doing it off the top of my head hell its not even in the right order I don't think ….sorry the chaps short ppl no flames and review.


End file.
